Fáilte Abhaile
by MoonlightDeceptions
Summary: The search for Abel has led SAMRCO and specifically Chibs Telford to Belfast N. Ireland, His family awaits his arrival with a few surprises.  Padraic/OC. I'm sorry that's lame but I suck at summary's. Rated T for Language


**I do not own anything SOA all credit goes to Mr Sutter for his godly ingeniousness. A few things before you read, I made Padraic a distant reletive of Chibs not his nephew cause this would be a weird incest story and I don't do that stuff lol.**

**I hope you guys like it :)**

**_~Chapter 1~_**

The morning fog was just lifting as the SAMBEL crew loaded their bikes in the alley way, Keith McGee hugged his old lady giving her a kiss then hugged his adoptive daughter Trinity. "Where's Padraic?" Maureen Ashby asked Keith; Keith smiled knowingly "where do you think love? With Adara no doubt" he smiled kissing Mo and putting his helmet on.

There was a bang as Padraic Telford came blowing through the door trying to put his cut on properly; failing miserably at it. "I'M SORRY KEITH, SHE WOULDN'T LET ME THROUGH THE DOOR!" he yelled, the entire alley watching him, he blushed in realisation. "Jesus Christ son! Its been 3 days!"

"She's a very convincing woman McGee" Padraic said smirking "I feel so sorry for you lad really I do" Keith stated sarcastically, Adara came walking through the club doors; a smile on her face to see her old man off.

"You forgot something love" Adara smiled holding his hunting knife; Padraic ran over to her smiling at his woman. "Be safe" Adara stroked his face he nodded.

"Always love, always" he said brushing her hair out of the way of her lips. "Come home to me" she said, he could see her eyes water "Aye love" he said kissing her forehead.

"McGee, bring him home to me" Adara said staring at Padraic's bike "I'd be too scared not to love" Keith smiled.

"Oh and McGee, ten quid says he blurts it out in the first 3 minutes" Adara giggled as Keith nodded and revved his bike, Maureen, Adara and Trinity watched with the others as the members of SAMBEL rode out of the alley.

"Come on girls I'll put the kettle on" Maureen smiled as she rubbed their backs. Trinity wrapped her hand around Adara's waist as they walked the steps to the small apartment upstairs. They were close in age Adara only older by 2 years they were practically sisters.

"Is it weird knowing you're gonna see your brother? I mean how many years has it been?" Triny asked "nine years" Adara nearly yelled out the words, her excitement couldn't be contained she was practically beaming with joy whenever they brought it up. "What do ya suppose he'll do to Paddy?" Triny smiled opening the door to the small apartment. "I reckon he'll give him a good woopin" Adara smiled.

"Jesus Addy 3 days, do you physically stop and breathe?" Triny asked making Adara burst into laughter, they sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast.

"He asked me to marry him" Adara said smiling both Maureen and Trinity smiled "well that explains the three days" Maureen joked Adara laughed she could tell they were waiting to see the ring, a tiny diamond lay atop a silver band, it was small but perfect. "Its very you" Triny said examining it "Aye it is" Mo agreed.

* * *

"Do ya think they brought some more American pussy with em?" O'Neill smiled sipping his flask

"The fuck would I know? Had enough of your little American already Liam?" Paddy smiled punching O'Neill in the arm. "Aye she never shuts up, gives me a big rubbery one" Liam shook his head as Keith laughed "Of course Paddy here wouldn't know now would he, fucking locked up in your room for three days" he stared at Padraic watching him get uncomfortable, before a run she let him know how much she needed him and vice versa.

"What's the matter O'Neill? Is your stamina not up to snuff?" Padraic smirked earning a shot to the head. Padraic watched as SAMCRO turned down the drive, truck behind them he smiled as he recognized his childhood hero.

"Look at you! Ya little bastard! C'MERE!" Chibs smiled hugging Paddy.

Fillip smiled patting Padraic on the back "The last time I saw this little shit, he was in nappies" Chibs joked "I was fifteen at the time" Paddy smiled. "How's my girls?" Chibs asked

"The priest stashed Fee and Kerrianne at St Matt Rectory they're safe!" Padraic assured him "Meetings been arranged" Liam said smiling

"You're good boys" Chibs smiled patting them on the shoulder, Keith grinned making Padraic swallow hard "IASKEDADARATOMARRYME" he yelled covering his mouth. Keith and Liam burst into laughter "Oh fuck me I owe her ten pounds now!" Keith cried wiping his eye in laughter.

"You what?" Chibs asked mouth gaped open

"I asked Adara to marry me" Padraic said he puffed his chest out trying to look strong.

"Last time I bloody saw you, you wanted to strangle her and sell her bones to gypsies" Chibs said shaking his head.

"Isn't that how it always works out?" Keith stated giving Clay a hug "been too long brother" he said.

"Yeah well now he just wants to stay locked in his room while the club has to hear em go at it for three days!" Liam said smirking Padraic blanched turning around he smiled awkwardly at Chibs. The Scotsman laughed slapping him on the back.

"We'll talk later you little shit" he said walking back to his bike. Padraic didn't know if that was a good thing, he hoped it didn't mean he was going to die in his bed that night.

* * *

**Aww see the little button over there? YA! that's the one, if you press it and tell me what you think I promise cookies :)**


End file.
